


Predator Among Prey

by TrueWarrior98



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Mass Effect: Andromeda, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010)
Genre: F/M, Yautja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueWarrior98/pseuds/TrueWarrior98
Summary: Guan'kjuhte or night-void (in English) had convinced 1/3rd of her people to travel to Andromeda with the promise of wonderful and challenging new species to hunt. The Yautja species used a clan ship instead of an 'Ark' to travel to Andromeda. How will Guan deal with her new life?
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Original Female Character(s), Liam Kosta/Female Ryder | Sara, Vetra Nyx/Male Ryder | Scott
Kudos: 4





	Predator Among Prey

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on the Yautja to be like humans in the gelactic council.

Yautja:

Yautja can live to be a few thousand years old (if they survive that long)  
Yautja abide a strict honor code.  
Yautja go through heat cycles every 2 years (1 year Yautja clock)  
Yautja normally do not share more than one partner.  
Yautja females usually raise pups on their own with little to no help from the males.

(More info soon)


End file.
